In assembly line production settings, among other settings, identification plates and other plates requiring pertinent information to be printed thereon are often needed to be produced such that the plates can be later affixed to or provided with a corresponding product. For example, in the production of automobiles in assembly line situations, vehicle identification plates (VIN) are produced and are required to be affixed to a particular corresponding vehicle. The VIN plates are generally produced at a different time and/or in a different location from the vehicle and then transported to the location where such automobiles are being produced and later must be affixed to the correct vehicle.
Given that it is imperative that the correct VIN plate be provided for affixation to the correct corresponding vehicle, the ordering of plates having information printed thereon, the finished plates, in a stack of plates is important. Therefore to ensure that the correct plate is matched to the correct vehicle, the ordering of the finished plates in a stack comprised of a plurality of the finished plates is important. The correct ordering of the finished plates, in sequential order, helps to ensure that as a particular vehicle is produced, the correct matching plate can easily be removed from one end of the stack and affixed to the vehicle.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art.